mon fantasme
by grenouilette59
Summary: des rêves surjective et un quiproquo qui pourrait changer la vie de certaine persones


En fessant les fonds de tiroir j'ai retrouver ce OS que je partage avec vous. Il a était écrit pour un cadeau de noël en 2011

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Mon fantasme.

Le venait de ce réveillé en sueur, ses draps humide du au réveille qu'il venait d''avoir. Il avait passé un moment torride avec l'un de ses collègues, mais malheureusement pour lui tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Frustré de ne pas trouver son fantasme à côté de lui, Greg alla prendre sa douche et ce prépara pour sa journée de travail ou il verrait son fantasme en cher et en os.

L'objet de ses rêves n'avait même pas conscience d'en faire partie. Ce jour là, il était arrivé de bonne heure et vit arrivé ses collègues au fur et à mesure que la matinée avancer. Il fut tout au temps surpris que les autres de voir son chef venir avec deux heures d'avance l'air plus grognon que d'habitude.

Quelque instant plus tard, Cudi ce présenta avec plusieurs dossiers qu'elle présenta à son meilleur médecin, pour qu'avec son équipe, ils soignent un patient. Une fois le patient choisi selon ses propres critères, Cudi s'en alla dans son propre bureau.

Dans l'autre parti du bureau, les trois collègues discutés sur le cas en cours en attendant que House les rejoignent.

En un rien de temps, il diagnostiqua ce qu'avait la patiente et laissa Chase, Formen et Cameron ce charger des examens. En les voyants sortir, il en profita pour observé avec attention les moindres fait et gestes de son fantasmes, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit hors de sa vue.

Peu de temps après, Chase retourna vers le bureau, il avait bien vu que son patron ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Alors il s'était permit de rêvé House ressentait peut être quelque chose pour lui et le jeune homme était bien décider à savoir si ses propres sentiments étaient partagées ou non.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir dans les bras de Cameron. Chase était anéanti, en quelque instant il était passé de la joie à la peine et cela en quelque instant. Maudite bonne femme ! Toujours là ou elle ne devrait pas ce trouver. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle avait encore ce qu'elle voulait, et dans peu de temps elle finirait également dans les bras de Formen. Comme cela elle pourrait allait ce venté qu'elle avait couché avec toute son équipe.

Ce fut la tête basse, le moral au plus bas qu'il parti rejoindre son collègue dans la salle des scanneurs.

De son côté House avait espéré que ce soit Chase et non Cameron qui l'embrasse. Pas de doute cette femme ce prenait pour le nombril du monde. Mais elle embrasse bien malgré tout, pas aussi bien que Chase dans ses rêves mais bon pour le moment il ferait avec, peut être qu'en ce servant d'elle, il arriverait à mettre Chase dans son lit.

Oui il allait ce servir d'elle pour avoir le jeune médecin près de lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réactions de Chase.

Celui-ci avait décidé grâce aux conseilles de Formen de passé à autre chose même si cela n'allait pas être facile, on ne peut pas oublier la personne que l'on aime du jour au lendemain, mais avec un peu de persévérance il allait y arrivé.

Depuis ce jour, Chase tenta dans la mesure du possible d'ignorer son supérieur, chose qui ne fut pas très évidente, surtout avec les joutes verbales qu'il fessait à son intention. Il ne s'occuper plus des regards que poser sur lui son patron.

Le ce demandé ce qui avait bien pu ce passer pour que son subordonner ne réagisse plus en sa présence. Il était peut être temps de mettre fin à sa soit distante relation avec Cameron, et peut être que Case recommencerait à lui sourire et à trainer tard non loin de son bureau quand il n'avait rien à faire.

Cameron ne compris pas pourquoi subitement House ne voulait plus d'elle, à vrai dire tout deux n'avait rien fait de plus que de faire des sous entendu bizarre surtout en présence de leurs collègues.

Les semaines passé et Chase ne se ré intéresser toujours pas à son patron. Voulant mettre un terme à sa mauvaise humeur, Greg décida donc de prendre à part son jeune médecin et de lui avouer si possible ses sentiments.

Après avoir donné du travail à ses subalternes, House retient Chase quelque instant.

-Chase !

-Oui

-Je peux te posé une question ?

-Oui bien sur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voudrais savoir ce qui ne va pas ses dernier temps. Je te trouve plus distrait et beaucoup plus en retrait par rapport à d'habitude avec Formen et Cameron.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde monsieur, tend que mon travail et irréprochable vous ne pouvez rien y dire.

-Souhaites-tu changer d'équipe ?

-J'ai envisagé cette option effectivement, mais je ne pence pas que cela soit vraiment nécessaire.

-Qu'est ce qui à bien put ce passé pour que tu envisage de nous quitté ?

-c'est vous que je voulais quitter monsieur.

-Moi !...Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien put faire pour que tu veuilles me quitté.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre monsieur.

-Arrête avec tes monsieur et explique moi, je ne suis pas un attardé quand même.

-Non mais cela vous donnerez une excuse pour vos agissements. Je vais vous le dire mais ne me demander pas de répété car je ne le ferais pas. Je vous aime monsieur et cela me fait mal que vous ne me prêtiez aucune attention.

-Si je l'avais sue je n'aurais pas fait semblant avec Cameron et tout cela ne ce serai pas passé comme sa car voit tu moi aussi je t'aime Chase.

-Prouve le moi !

Sans ce faire prier, Greg prie les lèvres de son jeune collègue et l'embrassa. Contant le pourrais pour une fois ne pas faire que rêvé de Chase mais l'avoir pour lui en chair et en os.

Fin


End file.
